Akabayashi Robin
is a supporting main character of the ''Guardian Angels Of The Sky'' series. Robin is Rubi’s twin sister, who is a lot more reliable than Rubi. Robin is very conscientious and strict towards others but especially towards her. She despises it when a job is half done or done lazily. Robin is a true perfectionist, who thinks that anything will be done perfectly, if she does it herself. She, however, is aware that this is a negative attitude and she’s working hard to leave that habit behind her, but overcoming old ideals isn’t as easy as it seems to be. Robin is also a honest girl, who will tell anyone what she thinks, but will always try to word her thoughts as polite and understanding as possible. The last thing she would want is to upset someone. Yet, Robin is quite hot headed and can lose her temper quite easily, which usually happens around Rubi and then the two tend to get caught up in an argument. Basic Information *'Full name:' Akabayashi, Robin *'In Japanese:' 赤林ろびん (あかばやし ろびん) *'Alias:' N/A *'Nickname:' N/A *'Birthdate:' July 21st *'Birthplace:' Hisakata, Toyama (Japan) *'Zodiac:' Cancer *'Height:' 1.57 m (5″2) *'Weight:' N/A *'Blood Type:' AB Fears and Dreams Robin, being certainly less fearless than her sister, has a bunch of things that scare or freak her out. But Robin’s greatest fear is possibly her fear of tornadoes and hurricanes, also known as Lilapsophobia.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lilapsophobia She additionally seems to be slightly scared of thunders, though she hardly seems to have any problems during stormy times. Hearing a lightning crack will make her jump inside but she will find inner peace to calm herself down again as well. Yet, Robin is a scaredy cat, who will freak when being unpleasantly surprised or being encountered with one of her other fears, like spiders for example. Robin’s childhood dream has always been to become a popular designer whose brand is known all around the world. She had always dreamed of creating clothes which everyone would feel comfortable in and had always wanted to demonstrate that “pretty” and “comfortable” aren’t necessarily two things that can’t go well together. Based on this, Robin taught herself how to sew at very young age and really enjoyed it. For the most time of her childhood, Robin used these skills to create original Halloween costumes for her, her sister and even her friends. And said dream is still going on up until today; Nowadays Robin is facing her dream of becoming a fashion designer more seriously than before. Instead of just making costumes for Halloween, Robin has gained enough confidence in her skill to even make her own clothes that she would wear during her casual life. She even offered her sister that she could make clothes for her as well, but Rubi kindly declined. Yet, that doesn’t stop Robin from pursuing her dream further. Today, she even plans to go abroad and attend a fashion school in Europe after finishing High School. Skills *'Athletic skills:' Robin is noticeably less athletic than her twin sister Rubi. While Robin does have good stamina, she doesn’t pay much attention to anything that is sports related. Every morning, she will run around town before breakfast, but that’s basically it. Instead of being athletic, Robin prefers being creative, social and being smart enough to finish complicated tasks. *'Academic skills:' Robin has a great understanding of anything that has to do with science and nature. She likes to question the things that happen around her, but prefers to answer them without any mathematical formulas. She prefers using words or even to explain them. Robin can be quite easily stoked with different issues, to which she will try and find solutions, which may either be thought up by herself or be knowledge she had gathered from reading books or pages on the internet. Yet, Robin’s grades are hardly any higher than the average, which might be due to the fact that not everything in school is exciting for her and there are even subjects that she despises, like math for example. *'Additional skills:' Like mentioned, Robin loves making her own clothes and thus has started early to practice her sewing abilities. While she only made costumes as a child, she nowadays also creates clothes that she may wear after school. History Rubi and her sister Robin are twins, with Rubi being born a few minutes earlier than Robin. Even though their age difference is nothing more than a banality, Rubi has always liked to act more superior towards Robin, which would usually end in up in a sisterly fight between the two of them. As much as this can sum up Rubi’s life, it can also serve as summary for Robin’s. Her childhood mainly consisted of her and Rubi fighting over anything and everything. Robin, just like Rubi, of course, was born in Hisakata and has lived a simple and normal life in the same town since. She met a lot of friends in nursery school, of which one is still her best friend up to date. She would always impress her friends with the costumes she made for Halloween, even if in earlier years, her mother would help her making the dresses. Today, Robin is a second year middle school student, who still tends to impress the people around her with her hobby, which is making clothes. For the first time of her life, Rubi and Robin did not get in the same class that year, which feel like a new adventure for Robin. Physical Appearance Appearance Robin has red colored hair, which appears to be slightly wavy when worn opened. Parts of her bangs slightly over her brown colored eyes. Robin usually keeps her hair, that slightly reaches over her shoulders, opened. In the second half of the season, her hair is slightly longer but she still keeps it the same; usually opened. From time to time, while sewing or cooking, Robin does tie up her hair but these are the only occasions. Then, she usually wears a pale yellow-orange checkered ribbon in her hair. Despite not being identical twins, Robin and Rubi are of the same height; which means both are 1.57 m (5″2) tall. Clothing Style Robin prefers wearing cute and bright clothes, that may usually be considered as “girly” or just generally cute. She likes wearing dresses and skirts and doesn’t mind wearing frills, but will also wear fashion that is considered to be stylish. To be exact, Robin doesn’t mind any kind of fashion, as long as the colors are bright and the vibes of the clothes aren’t too dark. After all, Robin is a bright girl who loves living a bright life. Outfits In civilian, in the first two seasons, Robin wears a strapless, light red colored dress, which reaches down to approx. the center of her thighs. The trims of the dress consist of frills that have the same color as the dress itself and are separated from the dress by a pastel pink colored ribbon, which is tied into a ribbon in the middle of the dress. She wears a dark pink/purple colored bead chain around her hips. Over the dress, Robin wears a simple, while colored vest without sleeves, that slightly reaches over her chest. She wears white boots in cowboy design. During winter Robin wears a pastel pink colored loose knitted sweater with a bunch of white flowers being sawn onto the sweater. She wears a simple, black colored skirt and white stockings that reach over her knees. The stockings show thick, grey colored linings from the top, down to the feet. She wears black colored mid heel round toe winter boots with white fur inside, which she usually has everted, turning the boots into ankle boots. In the latter two seasons, Robin wears a white colored dress with a pink rose pattern and a everted white collar. The roses of the pattern vary in different shades of pink and are mainly either Persian pink or salmon pink colored. Around her hips, she wears a brown colored belt, that looks like a ribbon and even shows a brown colored ribbon, which is attached to the belt a bit left of its center. She wears a white petticoat beneath the dress and white colored bead-bracelets around her right wrist. Robin wears beige heel platform sandals with white silk flowers attached to the straps. During winter Robin wears a mainly pink hoodie, that seems to be a bit too big for her. The hood, as well as the bag of the hoodie are bright pink colored and the bag additionally shows to have cat ears printed on the sweater. There are also white eyes, whispers and a white nose drawn onto the bag. Additionally, the lower part of the sleeves are also bright pink. She wears a black and white checkered skirt with a black belt tied around her hips, and black stockings that don’t cover her knees. She wears simple beige colored knee length boots. While doing her shifts at the Suzaku restaurant, Robin wears a light red colored dress with light red colored frills attached to the skirt of the dress. The top part of the dress is covered by the black colored T-shirt Robin wears. The T-shirt shows the name and logo of the Suzaku written on it in a bright red color. She also wears her white boots in cowboy style. While attending middle school, Robin wore the official uniform for girls of the Private Southern Lights Academy. The uniform consisted of a grey-ish white blouse, which had puffy sleeves, with a dark green sailor-style collar. A purple ribbon was tied around her neck and she was wearing a dark grey, almost black colored skirt with white buttons. Inside the school’s building, she wore dark blue colored penny loafers for shoes with white stockings that each had a green stripe at the top. The winter uniform was identical, with the only difference being the blouse, which was long sleeved in winter. The girls were also allowed to wear a black blazer, whose color fit with the color of the skirt. When leaving the house, they had special coats during winter. General Information Personality Robin is a very reliable and responsible young girl, who prefers to take care for herself other than overly relying on the support of others. She is very conscientious and can be pretty strict, but especially towards herself and when it comes to finishing a task right. Robin is a smart girl who is a true perfectionist and can’t stop until everything is done in the most perfect way. Due to that, she prefers doing things on her own, rather than letting others try their luck. She is aware that this attitude is a bad one and that she should have more trust in the abilities in others. Thus, she works hard on herself to change this, even though it’s hard and sometimes it seems like she can’t over come this. Yet, Robin hasn’t given up and is determined that one day she will be able to change herself. Robin is also a honest girl, who will tell others her opinion when necessary but will always try to exclaim her opinion as polite as possible, as she doesn’t want to upset anyone. However, she is quite hot headed, which might influence the way Robin responds to someone or the way she will explain her opinion to them. While she is usually pretty calm, she can get enraged quite fast when talking to her twin sister. Relationships Robin and Rubi are twin sisters, who are the only children of the chef Akabayashi Daisuke and the supportive waitress Akabayashi Ayane. While Rubi shows more similarities to their father, Robin is more similar to their mother, as both like to support others, yet can get pretty angry if that’s what the situation asks for. To Rubi, Robin’s relationship is torn. One day, the two work together like the perfect twin sister dream team. While the other day, they may already have ended up in another sisterly conflict. Outside her family, Robin also has a lot of friends, with her best friend being Asakura Ikumi, whom she has known since late nursery school. Ikumi and Robin have become best friend in Elementary school and are still friends up to this date. Etymology Akabayashi - Akabayashi comes from meaning “red”, combined with meaning “forest”. Combined, the name means “red forest”. Robin - Robin is an European Name, which comes from the masculine given name “Robert” and means “bright fame”. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Robin_(name) http://www.behindthename.com/name/robert Robin can be used as a masculine given name but also as feminine given name and is sometimes said to related to the red-breasted bird with the same name. http://www.behindthename.com/name/robin Akabayashi Robin: Discography The character Akabyashi Robin is voiced by the Japanese voice actress Oogame Asuka, who has provided several image and character songs for her. These songs are released within the vocal albums of the series. The songs provided for Robin are either solos, sung by Oogame Asuka alone, or are duets/group songs along with other characters. Solo Songs * : Robin's first official solo song, which was produced for the second season of the series and appeared in the third vocal album released for the season. Duets & Group Songs * : A duet between Rubi and Robin's voice actresses. * : A duet between Robin and Ikumi's voice actresses. Trivia *Robin could be represented by the violet which means "honesty" in the language of flowers. References Category:Supporting Characters Category:Characters